Daddy Day Care
by Poisonchik88
Summary: When Harry , Ron , Draco and Blaise make the mistake of telling their wife's parenting is easy and don't see why they have any trouble with it , they find themselves running the household by themselves. Nothing to it right ? .. Wrong ! Reposted.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daddy Day Care.

Summary: When Harry , Ron , Draco and Blaise make the mistake of telling their wife's parenting is easy and don't see why they have any trouble with it , they find themselves running the household by themselves. Nothing to it right ? .. Wrong !

Ginny , Hermione , Pansy and Luna were sitting in the living of Hermione's home fuming. Ginny couldn't believe the nerve of her husband to even suggest that running a household and taking care of four children was as easy as pie. When Ginny and the girls returned home from the store , they had walked in on the guys sitting around the kitchen table discussing and wondering why their wifes were always tired when all they had to do was look after the children.

Needless to say the men of every household last night ended up sitting on the couch and left for work day without a good by kiss. Now the older kids were all playing quietly in the playroom while the girls sat on the couch fuming and talking about the injustice.

"I'm a Mother, I'm a lover A chef, a referee I'm a Doctor and a chauffeur, seven days a week" Hermione huffed while she glared at the wall , as if it was the cause for all her anger.

"Its not like we want a medal either , just a little credit when credit is due , which is mostly all the time." Pansy hissed as she made she made her index finger and her thumb show much credit she wanted.

"It's the hardest gig I've known, I work my fingers to the bone" Luna said as she glanced down at the tiny toddler who was sitting in her lap making funny faces at the baby in the car seat that Luna was rocking with her foot.

"Yeah the dishes and diapers never stop." Ginny agreed as she watched her youngest son come running out of the playroom a little Quidditch player held tight in his chubby little hand.

"Its a full time job." They all said at the same time , making them each giggle.

"I have an idea." Pansy said as she got that wicked look on her.

"What ?"

" Well they think its so easy right ?"

"So why don't we so them just how hard it is." The smirk Pansy had on her face was no beyond wicked , it was down right evil.

"How do you plan on doing that ?" Hermione asked intrigued by what Pansy might have in mind.

"Vacation." Pansy said as she began to double over with laughter. She straightened up when she noticed that everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.

"We go on vacation and leave them on their own with the kids." Pansy said with a roll of her eyes , not believing that Granger hadn't caught on yet.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Ginny said as she begin to smirk now.

Later on when Harry Potter came home he found Ginny Weasley waiting by the front door.

Harry was perplexed when she started out the door dragging a huge suitcase.

"Where are you going ?" Harry asked panicked. Ginny almost laughed when she saw it but than figured out what this must look like. She kissed Harry quickly before pulling away and leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Note's on the table." Ginny said before she apparated away. Harry quickly ran though his loud household due to the fact that James was chasing Lilly around with a her teddy bear that now resembled a spider.

He picked the note of the counter and groaned at what it said.

_Well I'm taking' a vacation I could use a little fun I'll be sipping' on the silence and soaking up the sun I'm leaving' you my apron you can try it on for size you said there's nothing to it so I'm sure you'll be fine. In a day or maybe two you'll be changing your tune by then you'll be ready to drop..Working my full time job . _

_Love Ginny. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Harry Potter was running around his house like a chicken without a head. Every time he turned around the kids were doing something they weren't suppose to be doing.

"Daddy James and Sirius made Adam cry." Lilly shouted from the couch as she turned up the T.V making it even louder. The sound of it was starting to make his ears ring.

Harry's face turned into a grimace as he followed the sound of Adam's loud wailing coming from the playroom.

Harry scooped up Adam and tried to sooth him but to no avail , Adam just kept crying louder and louder. Harry made a mental note to down a half a bottle aspirin when the kids went to bed.

"I want mummy." Adam wailed hitting Harry's back his tiny fists.

"Adam mommy had to go away for a bit." Harry said as he bounced Adam up and now , only making his crying start to sound like the dogs chew toy.

Speaking of the dog , where was the dog ?

Harry let out a relieved smile as Lilly came over to him and took Adam rolling her eyes at him.

"When he gets like this its means he is tried so you place him on the couch and turn on the baby channel and rub his back for about five minutes and than he should be out like a light." Lilly replied speaking to him as if he was the child and she was the adult.

"Thanks baby." Harry said as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before starting operation find Clover and the Twins.

Harry must of searched every room in the house at least twice , both times he turned up empty. Harry began to panic he lost the twins and the dog with in a hour of being on charge. Harry cringed when he he thought of Ginny finding out , she was bound to kill him.

Harry spun around when he heard the sound of giggles coming from his bedroom. Harry opened the door and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. The room was completely covered in toilet paper and Ginny's makeup powder was covering the floor like snow.

Clover was laying in the middle of the floor , It appeared Clover had a make over he was green now with glittering , jumping four leaps clovers decorating his once white fur.

When Harry spotted the boys he nearly groaned , they were resembling the dog at the moment. Harry rolled his eyes when he checked the back of his pockets , James and Sirius thieved his wand when they went to give him a kiss hello.

Just when Harry thought it couldn't get any worse , Harry noticed something moving behind the boys. When Harry leaned over to inspect what it was he felt like hexing himself to save Ginny the trouble , the boys now had tails ,green tails at that.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was having it a lot easier than Harry.

His two eldest daughters were sitting on the couch quietly reading a book , which of course were schools books they didn't seem to mind the fact they wouldn't be going until September. Catherine had already started Hogwarts , while Emma wouldn't be starting until September.

The only trouble was the three youngest Damien Malfoy who was eldest of the group he was nine than there was Alex who was seven years old and than Liam who was four.

Things had been oddly silent in the Malfoy house and that wasn't good.

When Draco walked up the stairs and opened the the door to the boys bedroom he was shocked to see they weren't in there at all.

"Bloody Hell." Draco cursed when she realized that there was water running out of the bathroom door.

Draco opened the door to see half the bathroom flooded in water and the three boys in their bathing suits in the tub.

"Wanted to go swimming daddy." Liam said as he smiled up at before dunking under the water.

* * *

Ron Weasley on the on the other hand was on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

Rae and Jae the twins had actually stopped screaming and were now quietly sitting on the couch while Sarah braided their long blonde hair.

Jason and Matt were now fast asleep on the floor .

Harry , Draco , and Ron were both thinking the same thing as they started to clean up the mess their children made.

This was hell on earth.

A/n: Hoped you liked it , and I want to thank you for reading and hope you review.

Love Diedre


End file.
